Wing's Tale
by nurukaraito
Summary: Dongeng ini mengisahkan tentang sepasang tanda-lahir yang sangat unik. Takdir yang menjerat kedua pemilik tanda-lahir 'sayap' ini juga menyangkut kedua klan mereka, karena sang pemilik berasal dari klan yang berseberangan, Api dan Air. Suzaku dan Seiryuu. A Kaname/Zero fanfiction. Remake dari Wing's Tale saya yang cast-nya KyuHyuk! Enggak suka? Enggak usah baca, kay!
1. Prologue

**_Wing's Tales_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: kalo Vampire Knight punya gua, Kaname udah ngelamar Zero, nikah, dan mereka bakal honeymoon ke Verona. Yakin deh.

**Pair**:Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu

**Genre**:Romance, a bit Fantasy I think.

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari Avatar: The Legend of Aang. Remake dari Wing's Tale punya saya yang cast-nya KyuHyuk.

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prologue

Cerita ini berasal dari masa yang jauh.

Masa yang lampau itu, disebut Dunia Yamato, terdiri dari empat klan utama. Di selatan adalah wilayah Kekaisaran Suzaku, yang penduduknya adalah pengendali api. Di utara adalah wilayah Suku Genbu, yang mengendalikan air. Di barat adalah wilayah Kerajaan Byakkou, yang mengendalikan logam dan tanah. Dan terakhir adalah wilayah timur, Klan Seiryuu, yang mengendalikan kayu.

Mengenai klan utama di Yamato, tiap klan memiliki tugasnya sendiri. Seiryuu yang bertugas menghukum, Suzaku yang bertugas menjaga serta melindungi keseimbangan elemen, Genbu yang bertugas menghakimi dan mengambil keputusan, dan Byakkou yang bertugas mengawasi. Meskipun sebagian besar penduduk Dunia Yamato adalah pengendali elemen, tetapi juga terdapat manusia biasa, alias bukan-pengendali dan makhuk-makhuk magis yang luar biasa.

Selama beribu-ribu tahun empat klan menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Kerajaan-kerajaan manusia bukan-pengendali dan makhluk-makhluk magis pun ikut menghormati dan mematuhi aturan-aturan mereka. Dunia berjalan dengan seimbang dan selaras.

Tetapi, selain pengendalian, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat manusia Yamato begitu istimewa, yaitu tanda-lahir. Tanda-lahir ini begitu unik, karena tanda-lahir ini juga menunjukkan pasangan jiwa mereka. Konon tanda-lahir adalah pemberian Sang Dewa pada tiap kali seorang anak lahir. Tanda-lahir itu berpasangan, dan pasangan dari tanda-lahir yang dimiliki sang anak adalah jodoh dari anak tersebut. Tak ada dua tanda-lahir yang sama. Semua penduduk Yamato memiliki tanda yang menghubungkan mereka dengan pasangan jiwa mereka. Tak semua pemilik tanda adalah sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan, bisa sesama laki-laki bahkan juga sesama perempuan. Tetapi, meskipun memiliki tanda seperti itu, tetapi yang namanya manusia selalu serakah. Mereka yang mengingkari keberadaan tanda itu menghapusnya, dan menginginkan orang lain untuk menjadi pasangan hidup mereka.

Tiap manusia Yamato mutlak memiliki tanda-lahir, tak peduli dia pengendali, bukan-pengendali, ataupun anggota suku-suku asing yang belum pernah dijumpai. Satu-satunya pengecualian adalah para makhluk magis, karena mereka memiliki sihir dan takdir sendiri.

Dan, cerita ini mengisahkan tentang sepasang tanda lahir yang sangat unik. Takdir yang menjerat kedua pemilik tanda-lahir 'sayap' ini juga menyangkut kedua klan mereka, karena sang pemilik berasal dari klan yang berseberangan, Api dan Kayu. Penjaga dan Penghukum. Sang Suzaku dan Sang Seiryuuu.

Saat lahir, sang Putera Mahkota Kekaisaran Api Suzaku telah memiliki tanda-lahir berbentuk sebelah sayap di punggung kanannya. Sedangkan pasangan sang calon Kaisar itu, adalah seorang permata dari Klan Kayu Seiryuu. Jika tanda sang Putera Mahkota terletak di punggung kanan, maka tanda sang pasangan adalah sebelah sayap di punggung kiri.

Tak pernah ada tanda yang berbentuk begitu indah seperti pasangan ini sebelumnya. Umumnya, tanda-lahir Yamato hanyalah berbentuk simbol.

Tetapi, secantik tanda pengikat mereka, tanda itu merajut kisah mereka yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Note:

Okeh! Itu baru prolog. Chapter-chapter depan menyusul :)

Bagi yang baca WT saya yang cast-nya KyuHyuk, ini KanaZero versinya. Ceritanya sebagian besar sama, tapi karena cast-nya beda, maka ada perubahan cerita juga.

May 4,

Rain drops lover,

Raito^^


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Wing's Tales_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: kalo Vampire Knight punya gua, Kaname udah ngelamar Zero, nikah, dan mereka bakal honeymoon ke Verona. Yakin deh.

**Pair**:Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu

**Genre**:Romance, Fantasy

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari Avatar: The Legend of Aang. Remake dari Wing's Tale punya saya yang cast-nya KyuHyuk.

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

Bulan purnama yang penuh bersinar di langit kelam. Tak ada satupun bintang yang terlihat, karena bintang enggan menyaingi sang bulan yang sedang bersinar dengan begitu terangnya. Cahayanya yang keperakan menyinari permukaan sebuah danau yang tenang dan tidak beriak, merefleksikan langit dimana bulan menggantung di tengah-tengah cabang-cabang pepohonan yang terjalin.

Kunang-kunang yang berkelap-kelip, karena malam itu adalah malam musim panas, ikut meramaikan suasana. Ranting-ranting pohon yang saling berkait membentuk jerat yang seakan saling bergandengan tangan membingkai sang Penguasa malam.

Suasana begitu sunyi. Tak terdengar desauan angin, maupun nyanyian burung hantu. Begitu hening dan sakral.

Malam itu begitu indah dan terasa romantis, tetapi tak sanggup menjadi pelipur lara seorang pemuda yang mendatangi tempat dengan pemandangan memukau yang tersembunyi itu.

Zero, nama pemuda itu, mengeratkan mantelnya. Meski tidak dingin—angin enggan berhembus bahkan untuk merayu dedaunan untuk berdansa sekalipun—dia menuju ke danau dengan permukaan bak cermin itu.

Sesampainya di tepian danau, pemuda rupawan yang selalu salah dikira sebagai perempuan itu, karena perawakan dan wajahnya, melepas sepatunya diikuti semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Dan begitu semua pelindung tubuhnya terlepas, Zero menceburkan dirinya ke danau.

Orang-orang yang sekarang melihat pemuda cantik itu pasti mengira pemuda itu gila. Mana ada orang yang sukarela menceburkan diri ke danau tengah malam?

Suara kecipak air terdengar saat Zero asyik bermain air sendirian.

Tidak, dia tidak gila. Dia juga tidak dalam usaha untuk bunuh diri. Zero hanya membutuhkan air dan suasana sunyi untuk membantu mendinginkan kepalanya. Membebaskannya sejenak dari kungkungan masalah yang tengah dia hadapi.

Puas berenang, Zero berdiri di tepian danau yang dangkal. Rambut peraknya terurai di punggung dan dadanya. Dia mendongak, menatap sang dewi malam.

Siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang pasti akan menebak jika Zero adalah bidadari yang tersesat di danau itu.

"Wahai Rembulan… apakah kau bisa membantuku?" bisiknya. Setetes air mata meleleh, melewati matanya yang dibingkai bulu mata panjang dan menganak sungai di pipinya yang putih.

"Dewa… kumohon… lepaskan aku dari keadaan ini..."

Zero memejamkan mata. Tangannya terangkat memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan, Zero terisak hingga tubuhnya bergetar.

Zero terus menangis hingga berjam-jam. Dia tak peduli tubuhnya kini sudah membiru dan menggigil kedinginan, tetapi air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Takdir yang diembannya begitu berat untuk dipikul.

Takdir yang mengharuskan bahwa dia, Zero Kiryu, putera pertama Klan Seiryuu Kiryu, harus menikah dengan Putera Mahkota Kekaisaran Api Suzaku.

Bukan maunya menjadi mempelai klan titisan Suzaku yang dikenal bengis dan kejam.

Dunia kini sudah tidak seperti dulu, dimana empat klan utama dan kerajaanbukan-pengendali hidup seimbang dan damai. Yamato berubah saat Kekaisaran Api Suzaku mulai berperang dengan kerajaan-kerajaan manusia bukan-pengendali. Perang ini sudah berlangsung bertahun-tahun, hingga membuat tiga klan lain turun tangan. Bukannya merundingkan terlebih dulu, tiga klan ini langsung melawan Kekaisaran Suzaku. Mereka menyalahkan sang api karena sudah bertindak di luar batas, padahal ada alasan dibalik perang yang diawali oleh Kekaisaran Suzaku.

Masyarakat pengendali dan bukan-pengendali kini dicekam ketakutan karena berada dalam bayang-bayang Kekaisaran Api. Kekaisaran Api memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan sudah pecah di beberapa kerajaan, menghasilkan korban yang tak sedikit. Karena perang itu, banyak anak kecil telantar, menangis di tengah puing-puing kotanya yang hancur akibat serangan Kekaisaran Api. Tak hanya itu, beberapa kerajaan kecil musnah. Kebudayaan mereka juga ikut lenyap seiring hilangnya kerajaan. Banyak penduduk menjadi gelandangan bahkan diperjualbelikan sebagai budak. Populasi dari klan pengendali pun menurun drastis, karena sekarang manusia bukan-pengendali membenci klan pengendali atas apa yang telah dilakukan Kekaisaran Suzaku.

Pasukan gabungan antara tiga klan utama yang bersatu demi melawan Kekaisaran Api juga seakan tak memiliki semangat untuk berperang. Perang sudah berlanjut selama hampir tiga tahun, dan semua orang sudah lelah. Kapan perang ini berakhir? Orang-orang sudah berputus asa dan berhenti percaya akan apa yang bernama harapan.

Setelah dunia berada dalam kegelapan akibat berperang, akhirnya setitik harapan muncul ketika para raja kerajaan bukan-pengendali dan pemimpin tiga klan utama membuat perundingan dengan Kaisar Api. Sang Kaisar bersedia menghentikan peperangan dengan satu persyaratan. Para raja bukan-pengendali dan pemimpin klan pengendali akhirnya dapat menghela napas lega mendengar tawaran itu.

Tetapi apa yang diminta Sang Kaisar membuat semua pemimpin, terutama perwakilan Klan Seiryuu, terbelalak. Sang Kaisar menginginkan putera pertama Pemimpin Klan Seiryuu, Zero Kiryu, untuk menjadi mempelai puteranya. Bukan main terkejutnya Yagari Touga,pemimpin Klan Seiryuu, saat mengetahui hal ini. Keponakannya yang diminta untuk menjadi 'tumbal.'

Semua pihak mendesak Yagari untuk menyerahkan Zero, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Yagari dan Zero. Yagari dilema, antara perdamaian atau nasib putera kakaknya.

Sedangkan Zero, begitu mengetahui persyaratan perdamaian perang adalah dirinya, terhenyak. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi padanya? Mengapa dirinya yang harus menjadi persyaratannya?

Dia tidak tahu mengapa Sang Kaisar dan Putera Mahkota Api menginginkan dirinya. Zero juga ingin peperangan ini segera berakhir, namun dia juga sebenarnya tidak mau menyerahkan dirinya. Zero hanya bisa menangis, meratapi takdirnya yang begitu dilematis.

_Untuk menyelamatkan dunia, tidak harus semua orang berkorban. Jika seorang saja bisa, kenapa bukan seorang itu saja yang berkorban?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zero Kiryu lahir dalam keluarga terpandang. Memiliki seorang ayah yang memimpin Klan Seiryuu sewaktu hidup dan ibu yang merupakan klan khusus, Suku Nomaden Angin, membuat darah garis Zero istimewa.

Zero bisa mengendalikan kayu dan air sekaligus. Kekuatan utama Seiryuu memang elemen kayu, tetapi kayu berasal dari tanah dan air. Jika Zero dapat menguasai air, maka sang adik, Ichiru, menguasai tanah. Inilah yang membuat kembar Kiryu ini begitu istimewa. Meski begitu, dia kurang pandai bela diri, karena gerakan pengendalian air dan angin seperti gerakan tarian. Zero tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Tetapi, dia pandai menggunakan busur dan panah juga mewarisi bakat unik sang ayah, Tomoe Kiryu, yang merupakan Penyembuh terhebat sepanjang masa. Zero bahkan menemukan satu lagi cabang pengendalian elemen, yaitu es.

Zero memiliki sifat lembut dan baik hati yang tersembunyi. Diaselalu bersikap kasar dan keras kepala untuk menyembunyikan sifat lembutnya. Tetapi wajahnya yang cantik mengalahkan perempuan tak sanggup menyembunyikan sifat aslinya.Jadilah sikap kasar yang dia buat agar dia terlihat kuat tak berpengaruh.

Mungkin karena 'kesempurnaan' diatas membuat banyak lamaran berdatangan untuk Zero dariklan atau kerajaan lain untuk pangeran-pangeran mereka bahkan saat Zero masih kecil. Dan Yagari juga Shizuka Hiou-Kiryu, ibu kandung Zero, menolak semua pinangan itu. Karena Zero telah memiliki jodoh hidupnya sendiri, yaitu pemilik tanda-lahir pasangan dari Zero. Yagari juga Shizuka tak mau menghapus keberadaan tanda-lahir Zero. Leluhur Zero sangat menjunjung tinggi keberadaan tanda-lahir itu. Ayah dan ibunya bertemu juga karena tanda itu, meski kini ayahnya telah wafat dan digantikan Yagari untuk memimpin klan.

Keluarga Kiryu memiliki sepasang anak laki-laki kembar. Si sulung adalah Zero Kiryu dan yang bungsu adalah Ichiru Kiryu.Seharusnya, Zero-lah yang akan menggantikan Tomoe saat ayahnya meninggal. Tapi waktu itu dia masih berusia sepuluh tahun, maka sang paman, Yagari Touga, menggantikan Zero sebagai pemimpin. Namun Zero tak mau menjadi pemimpin Seiryuu. Zero terlalu lemah lembut untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin klan. Zero juga sadar jika Ichiru adiknya lebih berbakat dibanding dirinya. Ichiru juga lebih kuat, lebih tegas, dan lebih dari mampu untuk mengemban tugasnya sebagai seorang pemimpin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Air mata Zero sudah berhenti. Dia kini sudah yakin. Dia berdoa semoga keputusan yang diambilnya ini tepat.

Dia memilih menjadi mempelai Putera Mahkota Kekaisaran Api demi menghentikan perang.

Zero tak peduli seandainya keputusannya ini ditentang Ichiru.Sedang ibu dan pamannya pasti tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini semua demi kedamaian.

Zero tak peduli seandainya saat dia tak akan bahagia. Kebahagiaannya dia rela tukar demi kebahagiaan semua orang.

Zero juga tak peduli dengan pemilik pasangan tanda lahirnya. Bila dia menikah dengan Pangeran Kekaisaran Api itu, sang pangeran pasti juga mengingkari tanda-lahir takdirnya.

Pelan dia mendongakkan kepala, menatap lurus dewi malam. Berharap, dengan sinarnya, Zero akan senantiasa dilindungi Sang Dewi Bulan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichiru berlari menuju ke hutan kediaman keluarganya. Dia tahu jika kakaknya, Zero, selalu menghabiskan waktu di danau di tengah hutan itu. Sudah seharian dia dan seluruh anggota klannya mencari Zero. Ini menjelang fajar, dan Ichiru cemas karena Zero tak kunjung ditemukan.

Ichiru tak memedulikan ranting-ranting yang menggores kulitnya dan mengoyak bajunya. Yang dia pedulikan kini adalah keselamatan kakaknya.

_Zero-nii__, kau dimana?_ Pikir Ichiru cemas. Dia cemas jika Zero kembali diculik seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

Dengan napas terputus-putus Ichiru akhirnya sampai di danau rahasia Zero. Matanya melebar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Zero, karena mendengar suara gemeresak sesemakan, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati adik yang disayanginya berdiri dengan penampilan berantakan.

"Ah, selamat datang, Ichiru," lirih Zero dengan senyum lembut.

Bukan, bukan sapaan Zero yang terkesan terlalu lembut dan terasa salah dalam kondisi itu, tetapi Zerolah yang membuat Ichiru terpana.

Rambut perak halus yang diwarisi dari ibu mereka itu sekarang menggelapkarena basah dan terurai menutupi dada.Kulit putih yang halus yang seakan berpendar karena tertimpa sinar bulan, bibir merah seperti mawar yang merekah, dan Zero memain-mainkan air dengan kemampuan pengendaliannya. Menciptakan air terjun mungil yang membiaskan sinar bulan, menghasilkan pelangi di malam hari.

_Bidadari tersesat_, pikir Ichiru terpesona.

Rasanya dia mengerti mengapa selama ini banyak pangeran dari klan atau kerajaan lain melamar kakaknya. Dia terlalu indah, seperti bidadari kahyangan yang jatuh ke bumi.

"Ichiru?" panggil Zero.

Ichiru tersadar mendengar panggilan Zero. Dirinya sangat lega melihat kakaknya selamat, tetapi amarah langsung menggantikan perasaan leganya itu. Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan dia menghampiri Zero yang masih asyik dengan airnya.

"Nii-chan!Kau membuat kami semua khawatir,kau tahu?! Tak tahukah seluruh anggota klan mencari Nii-chan seharian ini?" seru Ichiru.

"Gomenne, Ichiru… aku perlu waktu untuk sendiri," jawab Zero.

"Ayo pulang, Nii-chan! Kaa-san dan Paman Yagari sangat cemas!" kata Ichiru lagi.

Tersenyum, Zero mengangguk dan berenang ke tepian. Ichiru segera mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu kakaknya. Zero menerima uluran tangan Ichiru, tetapi ketika dia melangkah, padangannya menggelap. Pekikan Ichiru adalah hal terakhir yang dia ingat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Special thanks buat: AokyorRenka, LadySaphireBlue, guest, ve, aperson, sama one yang udah review di prologue kemaren~

August 12,

Rain drops lover,

Raito^^


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Wing's Tales_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: kalo Vampire Knight punya gua, Kaname udah ngelamar Zero, nikah, dan mereka bakal honeymoon ke Verona. Yakin deh.

**Pair**: Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu

**Genre**: Romance, a bit Fantasy I think.

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari Avatar: The Legend of Aang. Remake dari Wing's Tale punya saya yang cast-nya KyuHyuk.

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

_"__Zero sayang__, maafkan kami, Nak. Karena kami kau harus mengalami hal ini—"_

Kaa-san, ini bukan salahmu… jangan menangis, Kaa-san…

_"__Maafkan kami karena kami terlalu lemah dan harus membuatmu mengorbankan diri, __Nak__. Seandainya __paman__sedikit lebih kuat dan mampu mengalahkan mereka—"_

Semua sudah terjadi, Paman. Daripada Paman terus berperang dan semua orang menderita, aku memilih untuk mengorbankan diriku saja, Paman… dengan begitu, semua orang akan bahagia, setidaknya…

_"__Hamba Jenderal __Kain__, utusan dari Kekaisaran Api. Atas persyaratan perdamaian perang__,__Kaisar Api telah memerintahkan saya untuk melamar __keponakan__Yang Mulia Yagari__Touga__, Pangeran Zero__Kiryu__, menjadi permaisuri __putra__nya—"_

Ya, aku bersedia Jenderal Kain. Aku bersedia menjadi mempelai pangeranmu asalkan keluargaku selamat dan kalian menghentikan perang ini...

_"__Tak bisakah __Zero-nii__menolak? Bagaimana aku dan __Kaa-san__jika __Nii-chan__pergi ke bangsa__yang__kejam itu?"_

Ichiru, akupun sebenarnya juga tidak mau. Berhenti berkata seperti itu, Ichiru, berhentilah…

_"__Kau adalah milikku, Zero__Kiryu__… __sejak awal terbentuknya dunia hingga kiamat nanti, selamanya hanya milikku. Aku tak sabar untuk segera __bertemu denganmu, kemudian __menjadikanmu milikku, jiwa dan raga…"_

"AAAGH!"

Zero tersentak. Dia langsung membuka mata dan langsung terlonjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Peluh jatuh bercucuran membasahi wajah cantiknya. Matanya yang sewarna amethyst kosong dan terlihat menerawang bagaikan tanpa arah. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya. Suara siapa yang terakhir di mimpinya tadi? Zero tahu betul semua suara di mimpinya. Tapi, tapi suara yang terakhir sangat asing dan mampu membuat Zero ketakutan.

_Kau siapa?_

Mata bulat jernih yang tertutup dengan kelopaknya itupun langsung terarah ke pintu kayu di depannya yang terjeblak dan menghantam dinding di belakangnya.

"Nii-chan! Kau baik-baik saja? Aku tadi mendengar Nii-chan berteriak. Ada apa?" seru Ichiru dan menghampiri kakaknya.

Air mata tanpa bisa dicegah meleleh di pipinya. Dia menggapai-gapai ke arah adiknya.

"I-Ichiru-kun…"

Ichiru segera memeluk kakaknya. Tubuh Zero bergetar dalam pelukan Ichiru.

"Jangan menangis," bisik Ichiru.

"A-aku takut, Ichiru-kun…"

Pelukan Ichiru di tubuh Zero mengerat. "Takut pada apa, Nii-chan?"

"Ak-aku tak tahu… mimpiku buruk, ada suara seseorang yang membuatku takut. Di-dia berkata jika dia akan segera memilikiku…" bisik Zero dan tangisannya mengeras.

Dada Ichiru berdenyut sakit melihat kakak kesayangannya rapuh seperti ini. "Jangan takut, Nii-chan. Aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Zero memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Arigatou, Ichiru."

Melihat senyum di wajah kakaknya, Ichiru merasa lega, tetapi ada sesuatu di benaknya yang mengatakan jika Zero sebenarnya sangat takut.

"Tidurlah lagi, Nii-chan. Kau masih pucat," kata Ichiru sambil melepaskan pelukan di tubuh kakaknya.

"Ti-tidak… apakah aku pingsan tadi malam karena terlalu lama berada dalam air?" tanya Zero.

"Ya, Zero-nii. Sekarang sudah menjelang siang. Dan Nii-chan, jangan pernah ulangi perbuatanmu semalam! Nii-chan hampir membuat Kaa-san dan Paman khawatir karena pingsan!" seru Ichiru.

"Ya, Ichiru. Gomen sudah membuat kalian khawatir," ujar Zero lirih.

"Ayo, Nii-chan. Aku akan menemanimu makan," ucap Ichiru.

Zero hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia menuju pintu dimana kamar mandi pribadi berada. Setelah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian dengan pantas, Zero menemui adiknya dan berdua menuju ruang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shizuka langsung memeluk Zero dengan erat. Zero merasa ibunya berlebihan. Zero hanya pergi semalam dan pulang dalam keadaan pingsan, tetapi reaksinya seolah-olah Zero pergi bertahun-tahun.

_Bagaimana jika aku __pergi ke Kekaisaran Api__kelak?_ Batin Zero separuh miris separuh geli.

Sorenya, bersama Ichiru Zero berjalan-jalan ke taman bunga kediaman Kiryu. Zero paling suka berada di dekat bunga dan pepohonan.

Dia berjalan cukup jauh sampai di tengah taman, dimana bunga-bunga rumput tumbuh dengan lebat. Dia pun berhenti dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tak ada siapapun disana, hanya dia dan Ichiru. Zero melepaskan lapisan terluar bajunya, dia sekarang hanya mengenakan kimono putih dengan corak kupu-kupu biru. Rambutnya hanya diikat asal di punggung, membiarkan poninya jatuh menutupi dahi dan beberapa berkas rambut tak terikat dengan rapi. Zero memandang ke bawah lalu mulai melepaskan alas kaki yang dikenakannya. Kali ini dia dapat merasakan rumput hijau yang sedikit kasar namun perlahan berubah lembut saat dia berdiri di atasnya.

Tak sadar dia menutup kedua matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengangkat kepalanya ke atas membiarkan sinar matahari senja menembus permukaan kulit putihnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Terbawa perasaannya, Zero berlari kecil bagaikan seorang anak yang bermain di taman tanpa belenggu. Saat berlarian, sekelebat pikiran terlintas di otak Zero. Apakah kelak saat dia menikah dan tinggal di Kekaisaran Api, dia akan memiliki taman dan danau pribadi?

Ichiru yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi kakaknya yang begitu cantik berada di tengah bunga-bungaan memangilnya pelan.

"Zero-nii…" lirihnya pelan.

Zero mendengarnya. Dia hanya menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum pada adik kembarnya. "Ya, Ichiru-kun?"

Ichiru selalu suka jika kakak kembarnya memanggilnya Ichiru-kun atau Ichi-chan. Tapi dia merasa bersalah saat melihat senyum tulus kakaknya yang kembali menghiasi wajah kakaknya setelah beberapa bulan belakangan ini lenyap. Zero selama ini hanya diam, menyendiri dan murung karena memikirkan persyaratan itu. Senyumnya yang menenangkan lenyap digantikan ekspresi sendu.

"Gomen… saat Nii-chan tertidur tadi pagi, Jenderal Kain dan beberapa utusan Kekaisaran datang. Dua minggu lagi, akan ada pasukan yang akan menjemput Nii-chan untuk tinggal di Kekaisaran," lirih Ichiru.

_Secepat itu?_

Ichiru dapat melihat jika tubuh kakaknya membeku. Tetapi Zero beranjak dari tempatnya terduduk di tengah-tengah bebungaan dan menghampiri adiknya yang duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Tak berkata apapun, tangan Zero yang disembunyikan di belakang punggung bergerak, memasangkan sesuatu di kepala Ichiru.

Ichiru menyentuh suatu benda yang dipasangkan kakaknya.

"Mahkota bunga?" tanya Ichiru heran.

Zero tersenyum lagi. "Ya! Cocok untukmu, Ichiru-chan! Kau makin manis dengan mahkota itu."

"Nii-chan…"

"Untuk sementara, selama aku masih disini, jangan singgung masalah itu. Aku ingin menikmati waktuku disini bersama kalian," bisik Zero.

Ichiru menangis. Dia langsung memeluk kakaknya.

"Nii-chan, gomen... gomen," bisik Ichiru berulang-ulang. Zero hanya mengelus-elus rambut adiknya.

"Kau tidak salah, Ichiru. Aku rela menjadi mempelai Putera Mahkota Kekaisaran Api agar perang ini berhenti," kata Zero.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Nii-chan? Bagaimana dengan kami?"

Zero tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya mengelus-elus rambut Ichiru yang warnanya sedikit lebih gelap dari warna peraknya dan panjangnya hanya mencapai tengkuk.

"Itu adalah konsekuensinya," jawab Zero akhirnya.

Ichiru tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Keputusan kakaknya untuk mengorbankan diri sudah bulat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu berlalu bagaikan angin. Selama dua minggu itu, Zero hanya menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarganya. Klan Seiryuu merasa jika dua minggu ini Zero nyaris kembali seperti Zero yang dulu, murah senyum dan ceria. Zero kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu untuk meyakinkan keputusan bahwa jalan yang dia pilih benar.

Tetapi, selama dua minggu itu pula, suara orang asing itu selalu didengar Zero dalam mimpi. Suara yang kaya, dalam dan merdu, yang selalu menyatakan jika Zero adalah miliknya. Membuat Zero selalu terbangun dengan perasaan takut dan gelisah.

Siang ini utusan dari Kekaisaran akan menjemput Zero. Dan sepertinya Kekaisaran Api mulai menepati janji mereka. Kekaisaran mulai menarik mundur pasukan-pasukan mereka di daerah-daerah perang. Ini membuat Zero senang, sekaligus sedih karena mengingatkan Zero akan semakin mendekatnya waktu menuju Zero akan segera pergi ke Kekaisaran Api.

Zero menunggu sembari mempersiapkan diri dan Shizuka menemaninya. Shizuka berusaha agar air matanya tidak tumpah saat melihat anaknya berkemas untuk menjadi mempelai dari klan yang menurutnya sangat kejam. Bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu saat melihat anaknya bersiap untuk menikah dengan orang yang kejam dan tidak jelas seperti Putera Mahkota Kaisar Api itu?

_Kami-sama__… __Zero__bahkan baru beberapa bulan menginjak kedewasaan,_ tangis Shizuka dalam hati, mengingat beberapa bulan lalu Zero merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan belas, usia kedewasaan. _Kenapa nasibnya begitu berat?_

"Kaa-san…" lamunan Shizuka terputus saat mendengar panggilan halus putera sulungnya.

"Ya, sayang?" kata Shizuka dan mendekat ke Zero. Shizuka meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Zero. Zero hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Shizuka.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Okaa-san. Okaa-san jangan menangis. Jika Okaa-san dan Ichiru menangis, itu hanya akan membuatku menyesali keputusanku ini," ucap Zero lirih.

Shizuka tak sadar jika air mata sudah meleleh di pipinya. Wanita cantik itu segera mengusapnya.

"Aku yakin dengan keputusanku, Okaa-san … jika aku menikah, Kekaisaran pasti mau menghentikan perang," kata Zero tegas.

"Kumohon, Kaa-san … relakan aku pergi. Ini untuk kebaikan dan kedamaian," kata Zero lagi. Saat mengatakan itu, Shizuka dapat melihat putera sulungnya yang selama ini lembut dapat berkata setegas dan seteguh itu. Shizuka menatap manik mata Zero. Hanya ada keyakinan dan keteguhan disana, meskipun ada kilat kesedihan.

Shizuka langsung memeluk Zero. "Kaa-san merelakanmu menikah dengan Pangeran Api, Sayang… Kaa-san selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu," lirih Shizuka.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san. Aku sayang Kaa-san," kata Zero.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Zero-kun," balas Shizuka.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar Zero. Zero melepaskan pelukan ibunya.

"Masuk," kata Zero. Pintu terbuka dan seorang dayang masuk.

"Jenderal Kain dan Yang Mulia Yagari telah menunggu di ruang utama," kata dayang itu sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Kami akan kesana," kata Shizuka.

Zero memeluk lengan Shizuka saat mereka menuju ke ruang utama. Di ruang itu, semua anggota keluarga Kiryu sudah ada bersama dengan laki-laki gagah yang terlalu muda untuk menyandang pangkat jenderal yang memakai pakaian besi dengan jubah merah.

Mereka berempat serentak menoleh saat Zero dan Shizuka memasuki ruangan. Ichiru, melupakan sopan santun, langsung memeluk Zero. Sedang Zero hanya tersenyum miris.

"Karena Yang Mulia Zero sudah hadir, lebih baik kami berangkat sekarang," kata laki-laki gagah itu, Jenderal Kain.

"Tak bisakah aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal dulu pada adikku?" pinta Zero lirih.

Jenderal Kain memandang Zero. Dan dia terpesona. Di detik dia menempatkan tatapannya pada Zero, dia tak bisa memalingkannya.

Pemuda calon permaisuri Putera Mahkota Kekaisaran Api itu begitu cantik. Dengan rambut perak yang sangat halus, kulit mulus seputih salju, bibir semerah delima, mata sewarna _amethyst_ sebening air segar yang dibingkai bulu mata lentik seperti sayap kupu-kupu, dan hidung mancung nan lurus. Ini kali pertama jenderal muda itu melihat Zero, dan seperti laki-laki lain yang pertama kali melihat Zero, dia terpesona.

_Sangat cantik__…_ pikir sang jenderal muda.

"Baiklah. Saya memberi Anda beberapa menit, Yang Mulia. Karena perjalanan ke Ibukota Hi'en memakan waktu berminggu-minggu," kata Kain.

"Arigatou, Jenderal," kata Zero.

Zero lalu mengusap-usap kepala Ichiru sembari menenangkannya. Tak tahan melihat kakaknya yang sebentar lagi pergi—dan mungkin tak akan kembali—Ichiru memeluk Zero semakin erat. Dia hanya mendoakan agar kakaknya bahagia.

"Jangan menangis, Ichiru. Kuatlah, buat Nii-chan bangga. Jadilah pemimpin yang bijak seperti Tou-san dulu," kata Zero. Tangis Ichiru semakin deras mendengar kata-kata Zero.

Setelah puas berpelukan dengan adiknya, Zero menghampiri pamannya. Dia berdiri, lalu membungkuk dan melakukan penghormatan pada pamannya. Setelah itu, Zero menghambur memeluk pamannya yang selama ini berwatak keras.

"Semoga kau bahagia, nak. Maafkan pamanmu yang lemah ini," bisik Yagari.

"Semua bukan salah Paman," kata Zero menahan tangisnya.

Yagari hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada putera sulung kakaknya.

"Sayonara, Paman. Semoga Paman dapat melindungi klan dan menjaga Kaa-san juga Ichiru. Aku selalu menyayangi Paman," kata Zero sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Pamannya hanya bisa menangis dalam hati melihat putera kakaknya yang lembut itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Kaa-san, Ichiru. Semoga kalian selalu sehat dan Kami-sama selalu melindungi keluarga kita," kata Zero.

Setelah itu, untuk terakhir kalinya Zero melambai dan tersenyum tulus, meyakinkan keluarganya jika ini adalah jalan yang tepat, untuknya juga untuk kedamaian dunia tempatnya hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kekaisaran Api mengirim lima ratus prajurit yang dipimpin Kain untuk menjemput Zero. Dia hanya berangkat seorang diri, Putera Mahkota Kaisar Api tidak mengizinkan Zero untuk membawa teman satupun, meskipun itu pelayan maupun pengawal pribadinya.

"Silakan masuk, Yang Mulia," kata Kain sambil membuka pintu kereta kuda khusus untuk Zero.

Zero tersenyum dan menaiki kereta itu. Karena melihat calon istri Putera Mahkota kerajaannya itu kesusahan, Kain mengulurkan tangan. Zero menerima uluran tangan Kain yang dilapisi sarung tangan dengan pelat besi, tetapi Kain merasa ada sengatan listrik saat menyentuh tangan halus Zero. Mengalihkan rasa terkejutnya, Kain tetap menggenggam tangan Zero hingga pemuda cantik itu berhasil naik ke kereta.

"Arigatou, Jenderal Kain," kata Zero lembut.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih pada saya, Yang Mulia. Sudah tugas saya untuk melayani Anda," kata Kain.

Zero hanya diam. Begitu dia duduk dengan nyaman di dalam kereta, Kain memerintahkan pasukannya agar berangkat ke Ibukota Hi'en.

Begitu kereta melaju, Zero menangis dalam diam. Semoga—semoga keputusannya ini tepat.

Setelah keluar dari gerbang utama kota kelahirannya—Ibukota Klan Seiryuu, Ibukota Sui—terdengar ribut-ribut diluar kereta Zero. Zero bahkan bisa mendengar Kain berteriak kepada seseorang.

"Nii-chan! Zero-niichan!" seru suara yang sangat dikenal Zero. Zero membuka jendela kereta dan melongokkan kepala keluar. Terkejutlah dia karena melihat adiknya, berkendara dengan kuda, berusaha menyamai kecepatan kereta Zero.

"Ichiru-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bisa jatuh!" seru Zero ketakutan. Tangannya mencengkeram jendela kereta karena angin berhembus kencang dan kereta melaju dengan cepat.

"Itu sekarang tidak penting!" seru Ichiru.

"Tidak penting? Tidak penting, katamu?! Kau bisa jatuh!" seru Zero karena baik keretanya maupun kuda Ichiru melaju dengan kecepatan yang menakutkan.

"Nii-chan, kami hanya ingin memberitahu Nii-chan jika Kaa-san baru saja mendapat penglihatan tepat setelah Nii-chan pergi! Dan penglihatan Kaa-san itu mengenaimu!" seru Ichiru, berusaha agar suaranya dapat didengar Zero.

Shizuka Hiou-Kiryu memiliki sedikit bakat melihat masa depan. Dia hampir tak pernah mendapat penglihatan, tetapi sekalinya dia meramal, ramalannya sangat jarang meleset. Suatu anugerah dan kutukan sekaligus bakat ratu klan Seiryuu ini.

"A-aku?" kata Zero.

Ichiru mengangguk kencang. "Ya! Nii-chan, meskipun kini kau mengorbankan diri demi semuanya, tetapi Kaa-san mengatakan jika kelak kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu di Hi'en! Kau akan bahagia di sana!" seru Ichiru dengan senyum lebar.

Zero terbelalak. "Be-benarkah?"

"Ya! Karena itu, bertahanlah, Nii-chan!" kata Ichiru.

Setitik harapan tumbuh di hati Zero. Zero tersenyum tulus, senyum yang benar-benar senyumannya. "Aku akan bertahan dan tegar, Ichiru-kun," kata Zero.

"Ini, Nii-chan! Ini dariku dan dari Kaa-san!" Ichiru mendekatkan kuda mereka dan memberikan satu bungkusan pada Zero.

Zero menerimanya dan mendekapnya di dada.

"Matao ne, Nii-chan! Semoga Nii-chan benar-benar menemukan kebahagiaan di Hi'en!" kata Ichiru. Sama seperti kakaknya, harapan tumbuh di hatinya, harapan jika kakak kesayangannya akan menemukan kebahagiaan di tempat yang dia tuju.

"Ya! Aku akan berjuang, Ichiru!" kata Zero sambil mengulurkan tangan. Ichiru menautkan tangannya yang tidak memegang tali kekang ke tangan kakaknya.

"Yang Mulia!" seru Kain. Dia segera memacu kudanya agar mendekat ke kereta Zero.

"A-ah… jenderal kaku itu datang. Aku pergi dulu, Zero-nii! Kau harus bahagia!" seru Ichiru dan menghentakkan kekang kudanya agar berputar, kembali lagi ke kediaman mereka.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Ichiru!" seru Zero sambil melambai.

Zero memberikan senyumannya yang terbaik dan terus melambai hingga adik kembarnya itu tak terlihat, tak menghiraukan Jenderal Kain yang kini berkendara di sampingnya. Tak menghiraukan angin yang mengacaukan rambutnya hingga terurai. Tak menghiraukan debu yang membuat matanya perih.

"Apa yang adik Anda lakukan? Dia bisa membuat Anda bisa jatuh dari kereta, Yang Mulia," kata Kain.

Zero malah tersenyum pada Kain, membuat sang jenderal muda itu merasa perutnya digelitik sesuatu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jenderal," kata Zero.

"Baiklah jika Yang Mulia berkata seperti itu," jawab Kain sambil menundukkan kepala dengan hormat.

Zero menarik tubuhnya agar masuk ke kereta, dan dia merapikan rambutnya. Senyum masih enggan meninggalkan bibir Zero. Rambutnya yang panjang, yang selalu dipuji Ichiru karena kehalusannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan dari Ibukota Sui ke Ibukota Hi'en yang seharusnya memakan waktu kurang lebih satu setengah bulan hanya memakan waktu dua setengah minggu, karena rombongan yang dipimpin Jenderal Kain itu memacu kuda mereka dengan cepat. Hal itu membuat Zero ketakutan karena kecepatan yang mengerikan itu. Belum lagi dia harus menyiapkan hati karena Kain mengatakan hari ini mereka akan tiba di Istana Utama Kekaisaran Api.

Kota Hi'en sebenarnya kota yang indah, tertata dan ramai, tetapi terlalu banyak warna merah yang melambangkan api. Zero hanya pernah mendengar Kota Hi'en dari cerita ayahnya dulu, dan ini kali pertama Zero mengunjunginya. Kata ayah Zero, meskipun banyak pohon dan taman juga danau buatan, tetap terasa kurang. Cinderamata dengan lambang burung phoenix, makanan khas yang berasal dari bara api, atraksi sirkus di pinggir-pinggir jalan yang menampilkan kehebatan pengendalian api, dan hewan-hewan unik yang dapat mengeluarkan api. Belum lagi penduduknya yang mengenakan warna merah sebagai identitasnya sebagai Klan Pengendali Api. Hal itu membuat Zero yang dibesarkan di Sui yang penuh pepohonan juga air dan sejuk mulai merasa gerah dan semakin menyadarkannya jika dia sudah tidak di Sui lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa tinggal di kota yang panas seperti itu?

Semakin ke selatan, wilayah yang dilewati Zero semakin tandus dan sejak beberapa hari lalu perbukitan berubah menjadi padang pasir. Kain memerintahkan agar semua pasukan untuk memakai pelindung wajah agar terlindung dari angin berpasir. Kain juga meminta Zero untuk memakainya, meskipun beberapa jam lagi mereka akan sampai. Zero memilih memakai kerudung yang menutupi rambut uniknya.

Saat hendak memasuki gerbang utama pertama (kota Hi'en memiliki lima lapis dinding pelindung yang mengelilinginya), tiba-tiba rombongan Zero dihadang oleh segerombolan pasukan yang memakai pakaian gelap dan membawa senjata.

Zero dapat mendengar teriakan Kain yang memerintahkan sesuatu ke pasukannya, dan serangan ini mulai membuat Zero cukup takut.

Zero membuka jendela kereta kudanya dan bertanya pada seorang prajurit yang paling dekat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Zero.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia... sepertinya ada gerombolan perampok gurun yang ingin menyerang kita."

"Perampok gurun? Apakah... apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kami akan menjaga Anda, Yang Mulia. Saya harap Anda berlindung dan menutup jendela," pinta prajurit itu.

"Ya," dan Zero kembali menutup jendela dengan rapat.

Lalu mulai terdengar teriakan.

Dentingan pedang, desingan anak panah, ringkikan kuda dan pekikan kesakitan dari manusia memenuhi pendengaran Zero. Kedua pasukan saling menyerang. Dan baru kali ini Zero mendengar suara perang sedekat ini, bahkan dia berada di tengah-tengahnya.

Zero begitu takut dan hanya bisa mencengkeram kursi kereta kudanya. Lama kemudian suasana menjadi begitu hening. Tak terdengar lagi suara-suara perang. Zero memberanikan diri dan mendekat ke jendela. Saat hendak membukanya, jendela kereta Zero terbuka dengan paksa oleh sebuah pedang yang mengarah ke lehernya. Jendela itu terbuka lebar.

Zero terbelalak.

Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda yang memakai penutup wajah dan berpakaian serba hitam dengan pedang tajam yang mengarah ke leher Zero.

"Wah, wah... kami mengira jika isi dari kereta kuda yang begitu mewah ini adalah harta benda, entah emas maupun permata. Tak kusangka... kami mendapatkan wanita cantik sepertimu," sapa sosok berpenutup wajah itu, menebak Zero adalah wanita, dilihat dari panjangnya rambut perak Zero dan figurnya yang feminin.

Mata Zero melebar. Tiba-tiba Zero panik.

"Jenderal Kain! Jenderal Kain!" panggil Zero putus asa pada jenderal yang mengawalnya.

Pemuda yang mengarahkan pedang ke leher Zero terkekeh. Iris matanya yang berwarna cokelat gelap berkilat senang.

"Nee, semua pasukan penjagamu sudah mati dan walaupun masih hidup, mereka sekarat, Hime-sama," kata sosok pemuda itu lagi. Zero bisa mendengar tawa dalam kata-kata sosok itu.

Pemuda itu mendekat, hendak melihat wajah Zero yang tertutupi dengan jelas. Zero menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendorongnya. Matanya masih menjelajah keluar, mencari sosok Jenderal Kain. Dan Zero terkejut. Pasukan yang mengawalnya berjumlah lima ratus orang, dan hampir semuanya tumbang. Pasukan yang dipimpin Kain memang berjumlah banyak, tetapi mereka kelelahan karena menempuh jarak ribuan mil dalam waktu singkat dan dengan mudah dapat dikalahkan. Beberapa ada yang masih bertarung dengan pasukan berpakaian hitam, dan sejumlah lain mengerang kesakitan diatas tanah.

_Mengapa tak ada yang menyelamatkan kami? Bukankah ini di depan gerbang utama?_ Pikir Zero.

"Mencari dia, Hime-sama?" tiba-tiba dari sisi kanan pemuda berpenutup wajah itu, sosok berpakaian hitam yang lain mendorong Kain hingga terjatuh.

"Jenderal Kain!" teriak Zero.

"Yang Mulia!" Kain hendak mendekat ke arah Zero, tetapi tangannya terikat dan sosok berpakaian hitam itu memegangnya. Kain terluka di banyak tempat. Bahkan di sisi wajahnya dibanjiri darah.

"Hime-sama yang kutemukan ternyata benar-benar seorang puteri, eh?" pemuda yang masih mengacungkan pedang ke leher Zero tertawa.

"Jangan sentuh dia, Perampok!" seru Kain memperingatkan. Pedang di leher Zero mengoyak kain penutup Zero dan semakin menekan ke permukaan kulitnya hingga menggores leher Zero. Zero mendesis karena perih. Tangannya memutih karena mencengkeram pinggiran jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yang Mulia Zero?!" teriak Kain saat melihat darah mengalir di leher Zero yang tak terlindungi kain pelindung wajahnya dan mengotori kimono birunya.

"Berani bergerak lebih dan Hime-samamu akan kubunuh," ancam pemuda yang masih mengarahkan pedangnya di leher Zero.

"A-apa maumu?" tanya Zero akhirnya.

Pemuda yang mengarahkan pedang itu tertawa keras. "HAHAHA! A-apa mauku, katamu, Hime?"

Zero mengangguk, berusaha terlihat setegas mungkin.

"Nah, karena di kereta ini tak ada harta apapun... maka aku memutuskan untuk membawamu bersamaku. Kau seorang puteri, warna rambutmu unik, mungkin jika dijual ke rumah bordil aku akan mendapatkan ribuan keping emas," kata pemuda itu, mengejutkan baik Zero maupun Kain.

"Kau tidak bisa membawanya, Perampok! Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia! Dan singkirkan pedangmu dari Yang Mulia Zero!" Kain sekali lagi mencoba berontak. Tetapi dengan mudah dia hentikan oleh beberapa sosok berpakaian hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Hmmm... menarik. Baiklah, kau ikut denganku, Hime," pemuda itu menarik dan menyarungkan pedangnya, kemudian menarik tangan Zero.

Zero tertarik keluar. Karena dia hampir jatuh, pemuda yang menariknya segera menangkap tubuh feminin Zero. Zero terkesiap, lalu mendorong sosok berpakaian hitam itu, tak menyadari jika kerudungnya tertarik hingga terlepas dari wajahnya.

Saat melihat wajah Zero secara utuh dan jelas, perampok yang masih menahan tubuh Zero terpana.

_Can... cantik..._ pikir sang perampok.

Wajah cantik Zero, terutama matanya yang begitu indah, langsung memerangkap hati sang perampok bermata cokelat gelap.

Pemuda bermata cokelat gelap itu langsung menggendong Zero di bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" Zero tentu saja berontak, berusaha memukul dan menendang, tapi sia-sia, karena si perampok itu tak bergeming.

"Tangkap sisa pasukan yang masih melawan. Ambil senjata dan kuda mereka. Ikat jenderal bermata merah itu dengan rantai besi bulan," perintah sang pemuda bermata cokelat gelap.

"Baik, Ketua!"

Zero menyadari jika pemuda berpenutup wajah itu adalah kepala kawanan perampok ini.

Beberapa lelaki berpenutup wajah mendekati Kain, lalu mengikat tangannya. Kain mendesis kesakitan karena bahunya yang luka akibat serangan tadi. Zero memalingkan wajah saat melihat Kain mendesis kesakitan, apalagi mereka sengaja menekan bahu Kain.

Zero menoleh ke arah pemuda bermata cokelat gelap yang menggendongnya. Pemuda balik menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau cantik, terlalu berharga jika dijual ke rumah bordil. Kau ikut denganku," katanya acuh.

"Ap—"

"Bawa mereka ke karavan," perintah pemuda itu lagi, menunjuk pada prajurit yang sudah terikat. Dia lalu menuju sebuah karavan, dan menghempaskan Zero ke sana. Setelahnya dia menaiki seekor kuda, memacunya, memimpin kawanan perampoknya kembali ke markas mereka.

Tak lama Kain juga dihempaskan dengan kasar di karavan yang sama dengan Zero. Kain tak banyak bicara, tetapi wajahnya memucat.

"Jenderal Kain... apakah kau baik-baik saja?" khawatir Zero.

Kain hanya tersenyum tipis. "Saya bisa bertahan, Yang Mulia."

Tak tahan melihat 'pelindung'nya melemah, Zero segera memanggil seorang perampok yang terdekat dengan karavan.

"Ano... apa aku boleh meminta tolong?" tanya Zero.

Perampok itu sesaat terpana akan kecantikan Zero. Tapi dia menjawab, "Tergantung pada permintaanmu, Hime."

"Bisakah kau melepas ikatanku dan bolehkah aku meminta sekantung air?" pinta Zero.

Perampok itu sesaat berpikir. "Kau mau apa dengan hal itu?"

"Kumohon..." pinta Zero.

"Huh... baiklah. Kemari, Hime," Zero berbalik, dan ikatan tambang di pergelangan tangannya terpotong.

"Ini sekantung air yang kau minta."

Zero menerimanya dengan senang. "Domo arigatou, Tuan Perampok."

Pipi perampok itu merona, "Hn," gumamnya.

Karavan dan rombongan perampok mulai bergerak. Zero beringsut mendekati Kain. Jenderal muda bermata kemerahan itu memandangnya heran.

Zero membuka kantung air itu dan menuangkan isinya di telapak tangannya dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, seperti menari. Tetapi Zero sedang mengendalikan air, sehingga air tetap bertahan dan menyelimuti kedua telapak tangan Zero. Pemuda berambut perak itu mendekatkan tangannya ke arah Kain dan mulai menggunakan kemampuan yang sangat jarang dia perlihatkan pada siapapun, Penyembuhan.

Kain terkejut, tetapi karena terlalu lemah dia tak berkata apapun. Tangan Zero yang diselubungi air mulai menyentuh anggota tubuh Kain yang terluka. Mula-mula luka di pelipisnya. Kain merasakan sejuk saat air itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, dan tanpa sadar dia menutup mata karena terhanyut rasa yang sangat nyaman.

Zero agak panik saat melihat sang jenderal menutup mata. Dia juga menyadari jika sang jenderal sangat pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Di dengan segera menyembuhkan luka-luka Kain yang berjumlah banyak, tetapi satu luka parah yang tidak bisa disembuhkannya, yaitu luka bekas tusukan pedang di bahu kanan Kain. Luka itu dalam, dan sedikit saja Zero menekannya, Kain bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Zero menggigit bibir. Dia membutuhkan tanaman obat, yang tak mungkin bisa didapatkannya dengan keadaan saat ini.

_Terpaksa. Harus menggunakan cara itu_, pikir Zero.

Dia melihat betapa tak nyamannya sang jenderal dalam pakaian perang dari besi kemerahan yang dipakainya. Mula-mula Zero melepaskan semua pelat-pelat besi itu hingga menyisakan tunik dan celana panjang hitamnya. Kemudian Zero membersihkan debu dan darah dari wajah tampan sang jenderal. Pemuda cantik itu menyentuhkan tangannya yang sudah kembali diselubungi air, ke luka di bahu Kain. Dengan mata terpejam Zero mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, dan dia berhasil. Luka itu mulai mengering, dan akhirnya kulit baru tumbuh seakan tak pernah ada luka. Penyembuhan dengan cara ini sangat berisiko, karena menyalurkan tenaga Zero, berbeda dena proses penyembuhan pada luka kecil yang tidak menguras tenaga.

Zero terengah-engah. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis. Setelah selesai, kegelapan langsung menyambutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Istana Guren, Ibukota Hi'en_

"Apa?! Pasukan yang dipimpin Jenderal Kain diserang tepat didepan gerbang pertama?!" kata Kaisar Suzaku.

Kaisar Api itu baru menerima berita jika rombongan penjemput Pangeran Klan Seiryuu seharusnya tiba petang tadi, tetapi hingga malam tidak kunjung tiba dan sekarang seorang panglimanya mengabarkan jika rombongan Jenderal Kain diserang perompak gurun dan sekarang sang jenderal juga sang pangeran menghilang.

Sang Kaisar memijat pelipisnya, lalu menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"Panglima Matsuda... aku tidak mau tahu, tetapi aku ingin kau mengerahkan pasukanmu untuk mencari Pangeran Zero dan Jenderal Kain... akan lebih baik lagi jika kau menumpas perompak gurun itu... juga hukum penjaga gerbang pertama karena kelalaian mereka sehingga menyebabkan calon permaisuri Putera Mahkota diserang tepat di depan gerbang utama... kau mengerti tugasmu, Panglima Matsuda?" perintah Kaisar.

Panglima yang berusia di pertengahan tiga puluh itu itu mengangguk tegas. "Hamba mengerti."

"Bagus... sekarang jalankan tugasmu," kata sang Kaisar.

Panglima Matsuda membungkuk, lalu keluar dari singgasana Istana Guren.

Sepeninggal Panglima Matsuda, Kaisar Suzaku kembali menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kaname jika mempelainya menghilang?" tanya Haruka Kuran, Kaisar Suzaku ke seratus delapan belas, kepada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini chapter harusnya jadi dua, kalo di versi KyuHyuk-nya...

Tapi berhubung saya jaraaaaaaaaaang update ini cerita, ini semacam penebusan dosa buat yang nunggu ini ff.

Maaf kalo ada typo en salah nama... tau sendiri kan ini ff aslinya cast-nya Kyuhyun sama Hyukjae.

Yang baca versi KyuHyuk pasti tau dong selanjutnya gimana. Anyway, thanks banget agi yang au baca en nyempetin ninggalin jejak! Ff gaje ini ada yang baca aja saya udah seneng banget!

September 19,

Rain drops lover,

Raito^^


End file.
